


Too Close For Comfort

by MarinaLupin



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Nem sempre entendemos o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas, só nos resta supor.Uma carta do Gavião Arqueiro para a Viúva Negra.Ele só podia supor, mas talvez ele tenha chegado "perigosamente perto".[Clint/Natasha | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/gifts).



> # Não são meus, mas bem que eu queria, sabe? Sem plágios. Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Songfic da música Too Close For Comfort do McFly.  
> # Mais uma dedicatória para ela, Mira *-*  
> #Obviamente, Clintasha.
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Olá, meus amores *-*  
> Eu dei uma boa desviada da música, mas é que a ideia simplesmente fluiu assim. Os parágrafos não estão na ordem.  
> Antes da leitura, devo avisar que o Clint está um tanto quanto extremamente sensível nessa carta, sinto muito.  
> Espero que gostem :)

**[Too Close For Comfort](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGYUziHZgys) **

 

I never meant the things I said

**_Nunca quis dizer as coisas que eu disse_ **

To make you cry, can I say I'm sorry?

**_Para fazer você chorar, posso dizer que sinto_ muito?**

It's hard to forget and, yes, I regret

**_É difícil esquecer e, sim, eu me arrependo_ **

All these mistakes

**_De todos esses erros_ **

 

_“ Natasha,_

_Faz mais de um mês desde a última vez que nos vimos. Você está bem?_

_Nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, sinto muito. Eu estava furioso, eu não tinha o direito de fazer cobranças ou acusações naquela hora. Me arrependo de ter feito você chorar, logo você, a grande Viúva Negra. É difícil de esquecer algo assim. Eu estou arrependido. De todos os erros. Você está arrependida de ter estado comigo? Por que você se foi, Tasha? Acho que agora é tarde demais para isso. "_

I don't know why you're leaving me

_**Eu não sei por que você está me deixando** _

But I know you must have your reasons

_**Mas eu sei que você deve ter suas razões** _

There's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry

_**Há lágrimas em seus olhos, eu assisto enquanto você chora** _

But it's getting late

**_Mas está ficando tarde_ **

_"Eu não sei o que pensar. Não sei porque você me deixou, mas sei que você teve suas razões. Ah, mas por que, Tasha? Em um segundo éramos você e eu naquele maldito hospital, conversando sobre algo que nunca púnhamos em pauta, nós. No outro, você não estava mais lá. E quando procurei ajuda – algo deveria ter acontecido com você, afinal – eu simplesmente descobri que você tinha ido. Sozinha. E quanto a mim? Tudo o que você disse sobre nós dois juntos em algum lugar foi mentira afinal? Acho que agora é tarde demais para isso."_

 

 

 

Remember when we scratched our names

**_Lembra quando nós escrevemos nossos nomes_ **

Into the sand and told me you loved me?

**_Na areia e você disse que me amava?_ **

And now that I find that you changed you mind

**_E agora que descubro que você mudou de ideia_ **

I'm lost for words

**_Estou sem palavras_ **

_"Nós fomos um só. Nós fomos felizes por alguns momentos, tenho certeza. Como um casal adolescente que nós nunca pudermos ser, você e eu vivemos nossos pequenos momentos irreais. Nomes na areia, você se lembra? “Eu amo você. ” Você falou de uma forma tão simples, sem problemas, medos, restrições. Éramos só você e eu no nosso pequeno mundo. Amor é para criança, yeah, eu sei. Mas naquele momento o que nós éramos? Duas crianças assustadas demais descobrindo por alguns instantes o que era a felicidade. Você voltou atrás? Eu não sei o que dizer. Então tudo foi uma mentira?"_

 

Was I invading in on your secrets?

_**Eu estava invadindo seus segredos?** _

Was I too close for comfort?

_**Eu estava perigosamente perto?** _

You're pushing me out

_**Você está me afastando** _

When I wanted in

**_Quando eu quero entrar_ **

What was I just about to discover

_**O que eu estava prestes a descobrir** _

When I got too close for comfort

**_Quando eu cheguei perigosamente perto_ **

And driving you home?

_**Levando você para casa de carro?** _

Guess I'll never know

_**Acho que nunca saberei** _

_"O que aconteceu que te fez ir? Eu chegue perto demais? Tentei ir mais fundo do que deveria? Exigi seus segredos? Fiz com que você compartilhasse seus medos? Eu a desarmei? “Amor é uma fraqueza”. Eu me lembro também. Eu te fiz fraca? Acho que nunca saberei._

_Eu sou fraco. Doente. Necessitado. Um viciado e minha droga é você. Eu nunca menti sobre o que sinto, eu teria ido. Desaparecido para sempre com você. Poderíamos ser só nos dois no nosso mundo pelo resto da vida. Ou não. Eu faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Eu só queria ter certeza que você sentia o mesmo, eu fui um idiota."_

 

All this time you've been telling me lies

_**Todo esse tempo você esteve me dizendo mentiras** _

Hidden in bags that are under your eyes

_**Escondidas em bolsas que estão debaixo dos seus olhos** _

And when I asked you I knew I was right

**_E quando eu te perguntei, eu sabia que estava certo_ **

But if you turn it back on me now

**_Mas se você descontar em mim agora_ **

when I need you most, but you chose

**_Quando eu mais preciso de você, mas você escolheu_ **

Let me down, down, down

**_Me desapontar, desapontar, desapontar_ **

Won't you think about what you're about

**_Você não vai pensar no que você está prestes_ **

To do to me and back down?

**_A fazer comigo e desistir?_ **  
  


_"Você mentiu todo esse tempo. Nunca teve a intenção de ficar ao meu lado teve? Você sabia que não conseguiria. Todo esse tempo, e tudo foi uma mentira. Eu podia ver em seus olhos, só não queria acreditar. Eu sei agora, eu sei qual sua resposta._

_Tudo o que nós fizemos não valeu de nada pra você. Você ficou assustada, não foi? Com medo! Você descontou em mim todas as suas angustias indo embora, me deixando a beira da morte em uma cama fétida de hospital! Você sabia o que eu sentiria e escolheu isso mesmo assim. Mas eu não sou o culpado de nada disso, Natasha. O problema sempre foi você. Você não pensou em mim nem ao menos um segundo? Você está desistindo."_

And everything I feel for you

**_E tudo o que eu sinto por você_ **

I wrote down on one piece of paper

**_Eu escrevi em um pedaço de papel_ **

The one in your hand, you won't understand

**_Esse na sua mão, você não entenderá_ **

How much it hurts to let you go

**_O quanto dói te deixar ir_ **

 

_"Tudo o que tem se acumulado em mim está aqui agora. Nesse papel. De alguma forma, sei que vai chegar até você._

_Talvez você não entenda o quanto isso dói, mas fiz uma decisão._

_Agora, quem está a deixando, sou eu._

_Clint."_

Uma lágrima solitária atingiu a folha de papel, borrando as palavras. Natasha pegou o casaco e a bolsa, antes de sair do quarto amassou a carta e a jogou no lixo. Foi embora e não olhou mais para trás.


End file.
